1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An image display apparatus has been proposed as a device by which a user readily enjoys image data recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card by means of a digital still camera or the like.
The proposed image display apparatus has a configuration including a display surface on which an image is displayed on a front surface of a rectangular flat casing, and an image display section that allows the image read from the memory card to be displayed on the display surface (see, for example, JP 2000-148440).
When a user enjoys an image by using the image display apparatus of this type, the user mounts a base end of a leg, which serves as a stand, to the rear surface of the casing by means of a screw, and places one side of the casing and a leading end of the leg onto a placing surface in order to allow the display surface to erect onto the placing surface.